The Longest Day
by Amberlee26
Summary: An alternate ending to the L.A storyline...complete
1. Gwen

A/N---I admit it...I haven't been watching Passions lately...none of the current or concurring storylines interest me in the least...I keep up with the soap with Dustin's summaries and tune in occasionally...the idea for this fan fic came to my head because of all the debates on the Passions forum about Ethan/Theresa/Gwen and so I decided to put an alternate ending to the LA storyline...fair warning...this is not a story for Ethan fans...Gwen and Theresa fans welcome...I know you will enjoy it....everything happened exactly the way it did on the soap...all I'm changing is the outcome of the story. Oh and everything happens in one day hence the title, lol  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the plotline...  
  
Chapter 1: Gwen  
  
LA Hospital  
  
Gwen Winthrop leans over her daughter's bassinet, her lean face bathed in tears as she recalls the events that had led to her daughter's death.  
  
Gwen's flashback  
  
"Mrs. Winthrop, you need your rest, lie down and try to sleep," one of her nurses tells her.  
  
"I'm not sleepy Dorian and I'm bored. I'll try to sleep after watching the news, I promise," Gwen replies flipping the channels. Her dark eyes widen in anger when she sees the cap of her husband and Theresa making out on a deserted beach.  
  
"No, it can't be. Ethan wouldn't cheat on me. I know he wouldn't. Besides, Theresa isn't even in LA," Gwen murmurs to herself as she walks into the apartment complex. She has almost convinced herself that the video clip was a farce when she ran smack into her archrival. Theresa's chocolaty brown eyes widen in surprise when she sees Gwen standing in front of her.  
  
"Gwen" she murmurs, stunned when Gwen smacks her across the face.  
  
"Damn, you Theresa. Damn you to hell. I am not going to let you sink your claws into my husband, do you understand? Ethan married me, he chose me, not you, when are you going to get that through your thick head? Ethan and I are having a baby and we are going to be a family. Leave us alone you lying, manipulative whore!" Gwen Winthrop yells at her rival.  
  
"Gwen, I know that you are upset but please think about you baby. I don't think now is the time to get into this. Calm down and let me get Ethan. You should be in bed," Theresa replies calmly, turning on her heel to walk back into the apartment.  
  
"Oh, no you don't you bitch. You are not going to play hero in front of Ethan. You and I are going to have this out, right here, right now," Gwen replies furiously, pulling Theresa by the arm roughly.  
  
"Gwen, you are hurting me, let go of my arm," Theresa begs but Gwen only twists her arm harder, anger and revulsion etched on every one of her features.  
  
"You really thought you would get away with it didn't you?" Gwen states amazedly.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Gwen," Theresa answers, yanking her arm away from Gwen's grasp and rubbing it softly.  
  
"Don't play innocent Theresa. Did you really think you could carry on an affair with Ethan with me none the wiser? How low can you get Theresa? I mean you've done some despicable things in the past but sleeping with a married man while his pregnant wife is lying in a hospital bed fighting to save her baby's life tops the list. How did you know we'd be in LA anyway?" she asks her rival.  
  
"I didn't know Gwen. I came out here to be with Whitney, Chad, and Fox," Theresa replies honestly.  
  
"I don't believe you, Theresa. You are a lying, cheating skunk with the morals of an alley cat and you make me sick. My God why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that Ethan chose me and that we are happy together?" Gwen asks her rival. Theresa doesn't reply, not wanting to make a complicated situation worse. Gwen's face was pale and her eyes were dilated with pain.  
  
"She's in labor and doesn't know it" Theresa realizes with shock.  
  
"Gwen, you are obviously in pain. Let me help you back to the apartment. You're in labor," Theresa tells Gwen.  
  
"I don't need you to do me any favors, you bitch," Gwen replies contemptuously, a low moan escaping her lips as a contraction hits her. "Answer me Theresa, why can't you leave Ethan alone?" she screams at her rival when the pain eases somewhat. Theresa's silence grates on Gwen's nerves and she yanks her rival by the hair to get her attention. Theresa screams in pain and finally her anger gets the best of her.  
  
"Alright you want to know why, Gwen? I'll tell you, because Ethan isn't happy with you. He married you out of duress; he admitted to me that if you hadn't gotten pregnant he would have proposed to me that night. Ethan married you because you were pregnant but I'm the woman he loves and we will be together and there's nothing you can do to stop us," a frustrated Theresa screams, turning her back on her nemesis and walking back toward the Crane apartment to get help for Gwen despite her protests. A pale Gwen stares after her, hatred and rage overpowering her common sense.  
  
"Bitch," Gwen yells pulling Theresa by the hair and beginning to choke the life out of her. "You will never be with Ethan, Theresa. Never, do you hear me? I will kill you first," she shrieks. Theresa tries to pull away, but Gwen only presses tighter and a desperate Theresa pushes Gwen with all her strength in an effort to escape Gwen's deadly hold. Gwen loses her balance when Theresa pulls away, falling to the ground in a pool of blood.  
  
"Gwennnnnnnnnn" Theresa yells.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Sarah, please forgive me. I never meant for things to turn out this way," Gwen murmurs to her daughter, as wrenching sobs wrack her fragile frame and her grief overwhelms her. Just then the door opens and a startled Gwen wipes her tears and stares with hatred at the intruder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she shouts.  
  
A/N- Thought that was a nice way of ending the chapter. Who's Gwen's mystery visitor? In order to find out you've got to keep reading. Lol. 


	2. Theresa

Disclaimer  
  
I own nothing but the plotline  
  
Chapter Two: Theresa  
  
LA Hospital, Gwen's room  
  
"Sarah, please forgive me. I never meant for things to turn out this way," Gwen murmurs to her daughter, as wrenching sobs wrack her fragile frame and her grief overwhelms her. Just then the door opens and a startled Gwen wipes her tears and stares with hatred at the intruder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she shouts bitterly to a somber Theresa. "Have you come to gloat?" she murmurs resentfully.  
  
"Dear God, Gwen, do you really think I'm such a monster that I'd come to gloat over your loss?" an anguished Theresa asks her rival. "I would never wish harm on an innocent baby, Gwen no matter how I felt about its mother. And in spite of everything that's happened between us I'm sincerely sorry about your loss," Theresa states forcefully.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that you're sorry my baby died when a few hours ago you were yelling at me that if I hadn't gotten pregnant Ethan would have proposed to you?" Gwen asks disbelievingly.  
  
"My wanting to be with Ethan had nothing to do with how I felt about your baby Gwen," Theresa replies softly but Gwen is beyond listening to Theresa's explanations.  
  
"I will never forgive you for killing my baby Theresa. Never, do you understand? I have never hated anyone more than I hate you Theresa. If you hadn't followed Ethan and me to LA I would never have lost the baby. My God you know how precarious my pregnancy was and you did everything in your power to make things worse. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU," she shouts, livid with rage and launching herself at the brunette. Theresa does nothing to ward off Gwen's vicious attack because her guilt is eating away at her.  
  
"Gwen is right. I should never have thrown myself at Ethan. Sarah's death is my responsibility," she thinks to herself. Gwen continues her attack until she is worn out and then collapses on the floor, in tears. Theresa falls to her knees and envelops Gwen in a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. Please forgive me Gwen," Theresa murmurs, her eyes filled with tears as she continues comforting Gwen.  
  
"I loved her so much, Theresa, I wanted her so much. Why did God have to take her from me?" she questions the younger woman with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I don't know Gwen. I just don't know." Theresa replies, pushing Gwen's blond hair from her eyes and helping her back to her feet. "Let me help you back to the bed so you can lie down," Theresa tells Gwen. Gwen lets her rival help her to the bed without comments.  
  
"Gwen, I want you to know that I will be heading back to Harmony with Fox in the morning and that you won't have to worry about me again. You were right when you claimed that Ethan had made his choice and that I should learn to accept it. I had no right to try to break up your marriage, Gwen, no right at all and I hope you and Ethan will be able to work things out," Theresa tells Gwen with a sad smile.  
  
Gwen doesn't reply and with a huge sigh Theresa turns and walks to the door.  
  
"But there's something I think you should know before you decide to forgive Ethan, Gwen," Theresa tells Gwen.  
  
"What is it?" Gwen asks wearily.  
  
"I know I've done some awful things in my quest to get Ethan back, some of them truly unforgivable, but Ethan never pushed me away Gwen. No matter how much he swore to me that he loved you and was committed to making your marriage work, he never pushed me away and that just fed my obsession for him. Ethan isn't worthy of either of us. I'm just sorry it's taken me so long to figure it out. And even sorrier that your daughter had to lose her life for me to realize what an obnoxious, spoiled little brat I've become," she concludes.  
  
"Theresa, wait," Gwen, tells the brunette when Theresa is about to leave.  
  
"Sarah's death isn't your fault," she admits to a stunned Theresa. "Dr. Abel warned me again and again that I if I left the hospital, I'd be putting my baby's life in danger and I let the anger and hatred I felt for you overcome my common sense. I chose to disregard my doctors orders when I went to confront you, knowing what it could cause me and I have to take responsibility for my actions," Gwen confesses to a shell-shocked Theresa.  
  
"Gwen, I-"  
  
"Please let me finish Theresa. I need to get this off my chest. I married Ethan knowing he wasn't over you and I've spend the last nine months trying to convince myself that he hadn't married me out of obligation when deep down I knew that he was on the verge of proposing to you when he found out I was pregnant. Ethan has always loved you Theresa and I part of the reason I accepted his proposal was because I couldn't stand losing to you. If I had followed my instincts and moved to NY like I had planned maybe Sarah would still be alive," she concludes.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Gwen. Ethan is the only man you've ever loved and I never blamed you for accepting his proposal, not when I'd have done the same in a heartbeat. Besides, Ethan lied to us both when he told Father Lonnigan that he loved you more than me. If he had been honest about his feelings--"  
  
"Ethan wouldn't know how to be honest if his life depended upon it," Gwen murmurs bitterly. "And for the first time in a long time I agree with you. Ethan isn't worthy of either of us and as soon as Dr Abel gives me the go ahead I'm going to pack my bags and go to NY like I had planned. Ethan will never have a chance to make a fool of me again, Theresa, "she states forcefully. "I'm done being his doormat," she adds with a small grin.  
  
Theresa stares at Gwen with new respect in her eyes.  
  
"You're an admirable woman, Gwen and I hope someday we can be friends again," Theresa tells the blonde somberly.  
  
"I really hope so too, Theresa. I could use a friend right now," Gwen replies.  
  
"You've got one," Theresa replies, a huge weight lifted off her shoulders now that her feud with Gwen was over. "Take care of yourself Gwen," she murmurs before stepping out of the room.  
  
A sober but elated Theresa is just about to step into the elevator when she collides with a tall, well built man.  
  
"I'm sorry" she apologizes before she looks up and recognizes the man standing in front of her. "Ethan" she whispers, startled at the mix of pity and disgust seeing him stirred in her.  
  
A/N- Am having lots of fun keeping you all on your toes. What will happen between Theresa and Ethan? Will there be any more confrontations? Hope you are enjoying the story. I loved writing it. I will post chapters up one by one even though the story is complete. Happy reading 


	3. Ethan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline  
  
Chapter 3 "Ethan"  
  
LA Hospital, hallway  
  
A sober but elated Theresa is just about to step into the elevator when she collides with a tall, well built man.  
  
"I'm sorry" she apologizes before she looks up and recognizes the man standing in front of her. "Ethan" she whispers, startled at the mix of pity and disgust seeing him stirred in her.  
  
"I really am over him," she thinks to herself relieved.  
  
"Theresa, what the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage already? Dr Abel asked you to leave and so have I. You're not wanted here. If it weren't for you- my-my little girl would still be alive," he grinds out.  
  
Theresa stares at him dumfounded, unable to believe her hearing. Ethan's unfair accusation was the straw that broke the camel's back and unable to control her rage, she slaps him, hard.  
  
"YOU ARROGANT, EGOTISTICAL BASTARD. HOW DARE YOU LAY ALL THE BLAME FOR EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED AT MY FEET? SARAH'S DEATH IS AS MUCH YOUR FAULT AS IT IS MINE," she rages, her dark eyes filled with loathing and revulsion.  
  
"You are a piece of work Ethan Winthrop and I don't know what it was that I ever saw in you. Go ahead and blame me for Sarah's death if it makes you feel better but we both know that you're just as responsible, maybe even more responsible, for everything that's happened as I am. I'm no saint and I've done some awful things in my pursuit of you but you've fed my obsession with your constant indecisiveness. One day you claimed to love me and the next day it was Gwen you loved. You've been bouncing back and forth between Gwen and me for years, you lied to us all when you told Father Lonnigan that you loved Gwen more than me, and you married Gwen knowing that you didn't love her as a man should love his wife. You wanted to have your cake and eat it too Ethan, without a regard to the consequences. You promised to love and cherish Gwen in front of God but at the same time you've never made the slightest attempt to push me away. You bear as much responsibility in this fiasco as I do, Ethan Winthrop," Theresa concludes before walking away without a backward glance.  
  
Ethan stares after, his blue eyes filled with shame and disgust. "Theresa is right." He thinks to himself but a minute later he shakes his blond head in denial. "No, no, she's the one who constantly threw herself at me and who did everything in her power to separate me from my wife. Theresa is a beautiful woman and I'm a healthy red-blooded man so of course she tempted me. Gwen will understand and forgive me," he murmurs to himself before walking to his wife's door.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," he murmurs with a warm smile, walking over to her and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. Gwen stares at him for a second, with hatred in her dark eyes, and punches him in his right eye.  
  
"You lying, cheating, bastard" she yells at him. "You have no idea how much I despise you. If it weren't for you my baby would still be alive. I should have never accepted your proposal or followed my mother's advice. If I had followed my instincts and gone to New York like I had planned maybe Sarah would still be alive," she seethes.  
  
"Gwen, please let me explain. I swear that Theresa doesn't mean anything to me, she---"  
  
"I don't want to hear your explanations Ethan and please leave Theresa out of this. She's been as much your victim as I have and if she's as smart as I think she is she's going to run for the hills as fast as she can. That's what I plan on doing. As soon as Dr. Abel releases me I'm moving to New York like I had planned. I'll have my lawyer fax you divorce papers from there," Gwen informs her husband dispassionately.  
  
"Gwen, please, I love you, give me another chance, I swear that things will be different this time," Ethan begs, knowing that if he lost Gwen he'd be all alone and not being able to stomach the idea.  
  
Gwen stares at Ethan devoid of expression. The love she had felt for her husband had disappeared the moment he had informed her that their little girl had died and all that was left in its place was an emptiness that wouldn't be filled.  
  
"You don't know the meaning of the word love, Ethan. If you loved me half as much as you claimed you would have respected the vows we made in front of God and you wouldn't have been making out with Theresa on a deserted beach while I lay in a hospital bed fighting to save our child's life. You are a selfish, conniving bastard and you have no idea how much I regret not walking away from you when I had the chance. Nothing you do or say will change my mind, Ethan," she tells him when he opens his mouth to interrupt her. "I want nothing more to do with you, ever. Now please leave or I'll have security throw you out," she adds grimly, disgusted that she had wasted so many years of her life on a useless pig like him.  
  
A defeated Ethan walks out, his shoulders hunched and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I've been such a fool, Gwen," he murmurs brokenly.  
  
"The biggest fool on the face of the planet, Ethan," a mocking voice whispers behind him.  
  
A/N- Another cliffhanger, lol. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. It will be complete soon. By the way, this was my favorite chapter. What do you guys think? 


	4. Fox

Disclaimer: I own nothing...but the plotline...  
  
Chapter 4 "Fox"  
  
A defeated Ethan walks out, his shoulders hunched and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I've been such a fool, Gwen," he murmurs brokenly.  
  
"The biggest fool on the face of the planet, Ethan," a mocking voice whispers behind him.  
  
Ethan turns around angrily, not surprised to see his half brother Fox.  
  
"What do you want Fox?" he asks wearily, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Well initially the plan was to offer my sympathy but from the look of things that's the last thing you need right now," Fox tells his brother, adding "My, God Ethan, why aren't you in there with your wife giving her your support? Are you so selfish that you can't see how much she needs you right now?"  
  
"Gwen doesn't want anything to do with me," Ethan replies bitterly.  
  
"Can you blame her, brother?" Fox replies. "Look, I don't know what went on with Theresa and Gwen tonight but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you were the reason for their fight. How dumb could you be Ethan, making out with Theresa at a public beach while Gwen struggled to save the life of your daughter? Noble, caring, decent Prince Ethan, who would have thought you could stoop so low?" he scoffs.  
  
"I wasn't at that beach by myself, Fox," Ethan reminds his brother. "Theresa's the one who kept throwing herself at me every chance she had, if anyone is to blame for my daughter's death it's Theresa. She's a lying, manipulative bitch just like mother always claimed---" Ethan cries furiously staggering when Fox punches him in the face, splitting his lip then knocks him to the ground with another hard blow.  
  
"Don't talk about Theresa like that ever again, Ethan. Everything she's done has been out of love for you. She went to Bermuda to try to convince Julian to reinstate you as heir, she confessed to murder to protect you from the electric chair, and she threw herself down that elevator shaft to save your life. And still none of that was good enough for you. Your pride was more important to you than the woman you claimed to love with your whole heart. My God, not only did you propose to Gwen a few minutes after having promised Theresa that she was the only woman in your heart, you proposed right in front of her. What kind of idiot proposes to one woman in front of the other?" he yells.  
  
"I did what I though best at the time," Ethan replies, rising to his feet slowly, his right eye swollen shut and his lip bleeding like a stuck pig.  
  
"What you thought best, huh? Funny how you couldn't honor your commitment to your wife and your unborn child yet had no trouble playing with Theresa's feelings, you did nothing to push Theresa away or to shatter her illusions about a future with you all the while knowing that you weren't going to leave Gwen," Fox shouts.  
  
"Shut the hell up Fox, what gives you the right to lecture me about my life?" Ethan asks petulantly.  
  
"I might not have the right to interfere in your life bro but I sure as hell have the right to interfere in my best friend's life. I've stood by and watched you break Theresa's heart over and over again and I'm sick of it. You've bounced back and forth between Gwen and Theresa for years, claiming to love them both and yet never being able to choose between them and thus destroying the lives of two wonderful women in the process" he informs his brother, gazing at Ethan with pity. Prince Ethan had tumbled from his white horse and Fox couldn't have been happier that his brother's true colors were finally coming out.  
  
"You've been warned, stay away from Theresa, your marriage to Gwen almost destroyed her, Ethan, and I won't allow you to hurt her anymore," Fox warns his brother. "Stay away from her or I won't be responsible for my actions," he reiterates before walking away.  
  
L.A Hospital, Cafeteria..  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald cradled a cup of lukewarm tea in her hands as scenes of her earlier fight with Gwen replayed in her mind. Though Gwen had absolved her from blame, she still felt guilty. She knew that she bore a large part of the responsibility for everything that had happened and she hated herself for the role she had played in the death of an innocent child.  
  
"Theresa," Fox murmurs, enfolding her in his arms. "Oh Resa don't cry, please," he begs, stroking her silky dark hair softly.  
  
"I can't help it Fox, I feel as if my heart were breaking," she replies.  
  
"Because of Ethan," he replies dejectedly, Theresa's utter devotion to his half brother grating on his nerves for some inexplicable reason.  
  
"No, because of Sarah," she replies softly. "Oh Fox, why couldn't I accept the fact that Ethan was lost to me? If I had accepted his marriage to Gwen, if I hadn't thrown myself at him every chance I got or provoked that fight with Gwen tonight maybe Sarah---". Unable to continue she breaks down in Fox's arms. Fox pulls her tighter against him, cradling her as if she were a fragile piece of glass.  
  
"Sarah's death was a terrible accident, Theresa and it is not your fault. Gwen knew what she was risking when she left the hospital to confront you and Ethan is by no means blameless in this fiasco, if he hadn't led you on-- -" he murmurs harshly.  
  
"But it is my fault, Fox. I knew that Gwen's pregnancy was precarious and that still didn't stop me from chasing after her husband. I'm no better than Ivy, chasing after a man who wants nothing to do with me, God I've become a spoiled, selfish little witch who cares nothing about the pain inflicted on others so long as I get what I want," she murmurs bitterly.  
  
"Stop it, Resa. Sarah's death was a terrible, terrible accident and you aren't to blame for it. I know you've made mistakes but you aren't an unfeeling monster and I better than anyone know how much you wanted Gwen's daughter to live. You came to L.A to get away from Ethan because you knew how much it stressed Gwen to have you nearby. You couldn't have known what was going to happen tonight anymore than you knew that Ethan and Gwen were going to show up here. Stop blaming yourself for something that can't be changed, Resa," he pleads softly.  
  
"I can't help it Fox," she cries loudly.  
  
"I know Resa, I know. But your guilt isn't going to bring Sarah back and it will only destroy you. Life goes on, baby. No matter how much we hurt, life goes on. Gwen is a strong, determined woman and I know that she will eventually recover. And you have to do the same," he states firmly, playfully tugging her hair. Theresa laughs softly and Fox smiles happily.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Fox," she murmurs a while later.  
  
"Well, that's something that you wont ever have to worry about because I will always be by your side," he assures her.  
  
"Do you promise, Fox?" she asks trustingly.  
  
"I promise Resa," he replies vehemently not knowing that both their worlds would be turned upside down upon their return to Harmony and that his promise to Theresa would be relentlessly tested.  
  
A/N- I love cliffhangers, don't you guys? Hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	5. Moving On

Disclaimer- I own nothing... but the plotline...  
  
Song Lyrics- Christina Aguilera, "I Turn To You"  
  
Chapter 5 "Moving On"  
  
L.A Hospital...Gwen's room  
  
When I'm lost in the rain, In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. And when I'm scared and losing ground; When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top. You're always there; giving me all you've got. For a shield from the storm; For a friend; for a love To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; For everything that's true, I turn to you.  
  
Gwen Winthrop stared listlessly out her window, the rain beating on the glass somehow comforting. She had always loved the rain and the gentle patter of the raindrops made her feel as is somehow, someday the ache in her heart might ease.  
  
"Sarah, help me get through this," she cries brokenly. Overwhelmed with grief she fell to her knees as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Startled, she looks up into the concerned eyes of Dr. Abel.  
  
"Dr. Abel?" she asks bewildered at how safe and cared for she felt in his arms.  
  
"I'm here for you, you don't have to face this alone," he reassures her. Dr. Abel knew what he was doing was against protocol but he didn't care. For some inexplicable reason he felt this woman's hurt as if it were his own and he wanted to help ease the pain in her heart  
  
Gwen let herself be comforted, crying until no more tears would come and the ache in her hear eased somewhat. "Thank you Sarah," she thinks to herself as she raises her head to stare at Dr. Abel. Dr. Abel gives her a soft smile and helps her to her feet but holds her in a loose embrace. Leaning against each other, they both stare at the rain, thankful that neither of them has to face the night alone.  
  
When I lose my will to win, I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything, 'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.  
  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side; Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm; For a friend; for a love To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; For everything that's true, I turn to you.  
  
A devastated Ethan walked aimlessly around the hospital, his shoulders hunched and his dark blue eyes filled with tears. Leaning against a mint green wall, he closes his eyes and thinks back to his earlier argument with Gwen.  
  
"You don't know the meaning of the word love, Ethan. If you loved me half as much as you claimed you would have respected the vows we made in front of God and you wouldn't have been making out with Theresa on a deserted beach while I lay in a hospital bed fighting to save our child's life. You are a selfish, conniving bastard and you have no idea how much I regret not walking away from you when I had the chance. Nothing you do or say will change my mind, Ethan. Leave or I'll have hospital security throw you out," she had yelled at him.  
  
Nothing he had said or done had been able to sway her, not even his vow to stay away from Theresa. Gwen wanted out of their marriage and Ethan didn't know how he was going live the rest of his life without her. He hadn't realized how much he loved her, had always loved her, until she had walked out of his life forever.  
  
Not only had he lost his daughter, his beautiful little girl but his wife wanted nothing to do with him and the one person whose love he had believed unconditional and everlasting had also walked away from him. Ethan had always known that when the chips were down he could count on Theresa; she had always been there for him when he needed her, no matter what the circumstances. Only this time Theresa wasn't there to pick up the pieces of his shattered life and her hurtful words only added to the pain in his heart.  
  
"Do you think I can look at you and not feel shame and disgust at all the stunts I pulled to win you back, Ethan? Our utter selfishness cost Gwen her daughter. I don't know what it is that I feel for you but what I do know is that you bring out the worst in me, your love is tainted and dirty and I want nothing to do with it or you. We are so over," Theresa had screamed at him, her pretty features filled with contempt and revulsion, at herself or him he wasn't quite sure.  
  
In the space of a single evening he had lost everything he ever cared about and there seemed to be no way to repair the damage. He was utterly and completely alone and he had no one to blame but himself.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain; For truth that will never change; For someone to lean on; For a heart I can rely on through anything; For that one who I can run to.... I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm; For a friend; for a love To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; For everything that's true, I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm; For a friend; for a love To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; For everything that's true...  
  
For everything you do; For everything that's true, I turn to you...  
  
Crane Apartment...  
  
Fox Crane shifted in his sleep, pulling Theresa's slight frame tighter against him. They had left the hospital a few hours ago but a restless Theresa couldn't bear to be alone and had beseeched him to stay with her, staring at him with her big doe eyes until he had agreed.  
  
"Resa, I promised you earlier that I would always be here for you and I meant it," he had told her as they settled themselves comfortably on the bed.  
  
"I know Fox. You're the only person in my life who's always been there for me with no strings attached. You accept me as I am, flaws and all, and I don't know how to thank you for your unconditional support. You're the best friend I ever had," she had replied simply.  
  
"I never thought it was possible to be friends with a girl, Resa, until you walked into my life. You were the only person in Harmony who treated me decently and didn't look at me as if I were the scum of the earth. You defended me from my parents, from Prince Ethan, from Luis and Pilar. I don't know how I would have survived this year without you. You're the best friend I ever had," he had whispered back, playing with a lock of her silky dark hair.  
  
Theresa had smiled sleepily and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Fox had watched her sleep for a long time, vowing to himself that no matter what awaited them when they returned to Harmony, he would protect Theresa.  
  
"I can't lose you now, not when I'm just starting to realize how much you mean to me," he whispered to himself before pulling Theresa in his arms and letting himself fall into a dreamless slumber.  
  
A/N- This is it guys...hope you enjoyed the story...am thinking of writing a sequel but am not promising anything. All reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
